


READING PERCY JACKSON

by kitten_honor



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: plz enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_honor/pseuds/kitten_honor
Summary: It's what it says! If that's not a big enough hint,then I don't know.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque & Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Piper McLean
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. MEETING UP.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Percy Jackson-Reading the books](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602151) by [Pizza_Mia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizza_Mia/pseuds/Pizza_Mia). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book=Bold  
> Speaking and actions=Normal  
> Enjoy the Chapter,sorry it's so short!

It was a normal day in Olympus. Hestia was tending to the hearth. Zeus and Poseidon were bickering over who's domain was more dangerous. Apollo was looking at his reflection. Ares and Aphrodite were flirting,while Hephaestus glared at them. Athena was polishing Aegis,her shield of terror. Hades was checking his list of the dead. Demeter was eating cereal. Dionysus was laughing with some satyrs. Hermes was pickpocketing Dionysus' wallet,it was full of drachmas. Hera and Artemis were criticizing the boys behavior. This may have sounded hectic,trust me,it wasn't. Suddenly,the room got quieter. The chatting and laughing stopped. A small breeze flew into the throne room.The gods were silent. The three fates had stopped to pay a visit. One question was on many of the gods minds,"Why did the fates visit us,now?" All of a sudden the three old immortal woman were standing in front of them.

"Hermes," whispered the middle one,"Take this,please." She held out a rolled up scroll.

"Yes,madam!" Hermes replied. He walked over to her and took the scroll from her hands.

"Thank you,"the one on the right spoke hoarsely. "Now we have business to attend to,"the one on the left finished in the same horse tone. With that the three fates were gone,disappeared into dust.

Zeus cleared his throat,"Well,that as rather strange,"he spoke.

"Indeed,father,"Artemis agreed.

"Now let us read the letter," Zeus boomed,"Hermes,bring me the scroll.Hermes walked up to Zeus' throne. He handed his father the scroll.

Zeus opened it and read aloud," Dear Olympians, We have chosen to send a large group of demigods from the future to read series of books along with you. Have them introduce themselves by their name and godly parent. Thank you for reading,from the three fates," Zeus finished. "What demigods and what books?" Ares asks. Right as Ares finishes asking his question they all heard a small pop,and the demigods appeared in the throne room. "Ok,so the demigods are here,so where are the books?" A large stack of books falls onto the ground in front of Zeus' throne.

"Seriously?!?!" Ares shouted.

Hestia spoke next," Please introduce yourselves,tell us your name and your godly parental figure."

"Yes,madam,"Annabeth spoke. She walked up and spoke,"My name is Annabeth Chase,I am a daughter of Athena." Athena had a shocked look on her face.

"I do not remember having a child anyone with the last name of Chase,the again they are from the future," Athena thought. Then Percy walked up."

Perseus Jackson,son of Poseidon" he declared.Poseidon beamed at his future son. Zeus glared at Poseidon,but said nothing. Grover then walked up.

"I am Grover Underwood of the satyrs,Lord of the Wild," he spoke. Hermes face lit up at the mention of his son.

Thalia spoke," Thalia Grace,daughter of Zeus,sister of Jason Grace,lieutenant of Artemis." Hades' face turned to anger.

"Zeus,you killed my wife," his voice cracked,"My Maria. I had not broken the oath. You tried to kill my children!" With each word Hades spoke his voice got louder. He stood up and pointed at Thalia,"Yet standing before us all is proof you broke the oath! Give me one reason I shouldn't make you feel the same pain!" Hades yelled. He summoned his armor and marched toward Zeus. A bead of sweat trickled down Zeus' neck. Nico ran forward. Before Hades could harm Zeus,Nico interfered.

"My name is Nico di Angelo,son of Hades and Maria di Angelo!" Nico shouted. Hades let go of Zeus and whipped around,a look on his face.

"Nico?" he inquired.

"Yes,dad! It's me!" he exclaimed.Hades ran up and picked his son up,then set him back down.

"Where is Bianca?" he asked. Nico's smile faded.

"She died,dad,"he spoke grimly. Hades' eyes dimmed a little bit.

"Very well," he spoke and returned to his throne.</p

Next was Clarisse. "Clarisse La Rue,daughter of Ares." Ares nodded at his daughter. For him,this was like kissing her on the cheek. Travis and Conner walked up next.

"I'm Conner Stoll," Conner spoke.

"And I'm Travis Stoll," Travis spoke.

"Sons of Hermes," they spoke in unison. Then the Romans introduce themselves.

"Jason Grace,son of Jupiter,brother to Thalia Grace," he proclaimed.

"Hazel Levesque,daughter of Pluto,half-sister of Nico di Angelo," she declared.

"Frank Zhang,son of Mars,legacy of Poseidon,praetor of Camp Jupiter"Frank announced. The gods yelled in pain as they switched from Greek to Roman back to Greek.Frank backed away.

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano,daughter of Bellona,sister of Hylla,praetor of Camp Jupiter,"Reyna annunciated.

"Piper McLean,daughter of Aphrodite,head counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin," voice Piper.

"Leo Valdez,son of Hephaestus,fire-user,and head counselor of the Hephaestus’ Cabin," Leo declared.

"Right,I think that's everyone,"Hestia conversed. Then,they all heard a ding from the elevator,and all of the fallen heroes entered the room.Everyone's mouth fell open.

"My lady,"Zoë called to Artemis.

"Zoë,why does this girl claim to be my lieutenant?" Artemis inquired.

"Because she is,you see we all in a word...died...the Fates sent us..."Zoë trailed off.

"Well,then please introduce yourselves." Demeter exclaimed.

"Zoë Nightshade,former lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis,formerly one of the Hesperides,daughter of Atlas," Zoë declared.

"Bianca di Angelo,sister of Nico di Angelo,Hunter of Artemis,"Bianca affirmed.

"Ethan Nakamura,son of Nemesis." He bowed.

"Luke Castellan,son of Hermes,former host of Kronos," he declared,"I'm truly sorry for everything I've done and ever will do."

Hestia responded,"No matter,what their crimes,everyone deserves a second chance,once they've proved themselves,you obviously have."

"Selena Beauregard,daughter of Aphrodite,girlfriend of Charles Beckendorf." she grabbed Beckendorf's hand.

"Charles Beckendorf,son of Hephaestus. That's everyone."

"Well then,let us begin," Athena stated," Who will read first?"

"I will," Luke exclaimed. He picked up the book and began reading. "Percy Jackson and the Lighting Thief,Chapter One,I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher."


	2. MRS. DODDS TRIES TO KILL ME!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIGURE IT OUT!

"Wait! How do you accidentally vaporize a teacher?"Frank asked.

"Just listen," Percy replied.

**Look I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"Who does?" Leo asked sarcastically.

 **If you're reading this because you think you might be one,my advice:** "

"Oh no! Percy is giving advice! Run to the bomb shelter!" Thalia shouted.

"Duck and cover!" Annabeth screamed. They all started to laugh.

Aphrodite has a puzzled look on her face. "They have insulted you,yet you instead laugh among them?" she asked.

"It's how we roll," Percy confirmed. Luke chuckled and shook his head.

"How is it that since the Battle for Manhattan,you've changed so little?" Luke asked with a small grin on his face,"Shall I keep reading?"

**Close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your parents told you and try to lead a normal life.**

"What do ya know? Percy actually gave good advice!"

**Being a half-blood is dangerous**

"Very true," Ethan agreed.

**It's scary.**

"Still true,"Connor spoke up.

**Most of the time it gets you killed in painful nasty ways.**

"Mega true," Percy affirmed.

The gods are murmuring among themselves,they didn't know they brought these fates upon their children.

**If your a normal kid reading this,great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

"I think that at some point in our lives we all have envied mortals for being able to ignore things we can't," Reyna spoke very maturely.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

Who is this 'they'?" Demeter asked.

"Monsters. It's always monsters," Selina growled. Aphrodite looked shocked at her daughter's reaction.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didn't warn me or Luke,or Annabeth,or Jason,or Piper,or Leo," Thalia started,"or Reyena,or Frank,or Hazel,or Nico. You didn't warn a lot of people."

"I get it,I get it," Percy jokingly replied.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"Really?!?! I thought thy's name twas Perry Johanson!" Zoë laughed.

" I thought it was Peter Johnson! I've heard Mr. D call you that so much,I guess I thought it was your real name!" Thalia gasped through her laughter.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

"It was good while it lasted," Grover said.

"I'd give anything to have a life that simple again,"Percy agreed dreamily.

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"YES!" all the demigods shouted.

"I prefer to think of myself as mentally challenged,"Percy responded.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself,dude,"Luke laughed.

**Yeah. You could say that**

"Oh,Come on!" Percy shouted.

 **I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last** **May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan,twenty eight mental case kids and two** **teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek** **and Roman stuff.**

"Oooooooh! Fun!" Annabeth exclaimed with passion in her eyes.

"If by fun you mean torture then,yes,awesome!"Leo commented. Annabeth and Athena glared at Leo.

**I know-it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

"What?!? How could you hate field trips?" Annabeth yelled.

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

"Mr. Brunner....Brunner..I've heard that somewhere before,"Thalia muttered.

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

"Wait..IS THAT CHIRON?!!" Thalia asked flabbergasted. Chiron,that sneaky little centaur. If only he would wash that stupid coat.

 **You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but** **he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman** **armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"Percy's about to get it from Athena and her mini version." Luke snickered.

"Better run while you can dude!"Grover warned. Percy started to get up,but it was too late. Annabeth and Athena were already on him.

"YOU SLEPT IN CLASS?!" Annabeth yelled.

"HOW. DARE. YOU. HOW?!?!" Athena whiped.

"Well,ya know,having ADHD and dyslexia didn't help when in language all we did was read and in math I had to deal with all these numbers an solutions," Percy defended.

"He has a point Lady Athena,"Bianca spoke up,"I understand why you are angry,but school was just as hard for all of us."

"Very well,"Athena cooled.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"That's gonna be impossible for ol' Seaweed brain!" Nico laughed.

**Boy was I wrong.**

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga** **battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but** **of course I got expelled anyway.**

At this everyone stares at Percy and bursts into laughter. "What I want to know is,how do you accidentally blow up a school us with a cannon?" Apollo choked through his tears.

"Yes,how?" Zoe agreed. She was having trouble keeping a serious face.

"Well,ya see kids. When your teacher says not to touch something you touch it. My teacher told me not to pull the rope or else I'd trigger the cannon. So naturally I pulled the rope,and 5 hours later I was being expelled." Percy said making the gestures for pulling the rope.

 **And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind the scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our** **class took an unplanned swim.**

"Yes,not everyone left that place," Percy mentioned. The whole group stopped laughing.

"Did they..are they..dead?" Piper asked.

"Oh! No. Their parents took them out of the school," Percy answered. Everybody looked relieved. Then,they broke into laughter over it.

**And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

"No we need more!" Hermes choked.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

Leo pulled out a calculator and punched in some numbers. "I've done the calculations. The chances of Percy not getting in trouble are 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001,"Leo announced and showed them the calculator. Everyone started laughing.

 **All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting** **my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter and ketchup sandwich.**

Thalia and Annabeth stood up. "Where is that fucking bitch?! I need to kill her!" Thalia growled.

"I'll help," Luke and Annabeth spoke at the same time.

"Even I must agree kill this bitch!" Artemis agreed shocking everyone.

"But sister!" Apollo countered,"you are the patron of young maidens!"

"Not rude ass ones that throw their lunch at people."

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny.**

"Dang man!" Grover bleated,"Alright I'm ready keep reading."

**He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin.**

Grover took several deep breaths. "He was only 12..he was only 12" he muttered to himself.

**On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs.**

"Sorry,"Percy apologized.

**He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Blowing our cover much?" Dionysus inquired. Grover just stayed silent.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation.**

"For what?" Nico asked. 

"You don't wanna know,"Percy responded.

**The headmaster had threatened me with death**

"How dare that insolent mortal!" Poseidon yelled,"I will burn his bones in the River Styx!"

**by in-school suspension**

"Oh,nevermind." Poseidon cooled. This earned a few giggles from the Olympians.

**if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"Why the chances of it being your fault were low!" Jason argued.

"They didn't care,"Percy replied.

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" chanted Hermes.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"Grover,it's not okay," Hestia scolded.

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

"That's not fair!" Bianca protested.

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've  
been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"I would have taken a monster attack over suspension any day!" Annabeth said.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

"Naturally."

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and  
glass cases full of really old black and orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Much longer than that!" Hephaestus spoke up.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting**

"You actually listened back then?"Athena asked clearly shocked.

"Duh! I do care about some classes,"Percy answered.

**but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"Twenty drachmas says that Mrs. Dodds is the monster," Thalia bet.

"Fifty drachmas says that Nancy Bobofit is the monster," Jason coutered.

"Deal!" Thalia shook Jason's hand.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher fro** **m Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.**

"Now,I know she was mean enough to do just that!" Percy corrected.

**She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

Everyone exchanged glances. They all doubted that the "mental breakdown" was a coincidence.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

"No,that's clearly Nico!" Annabeth said as she ruffled Nico's hair.

"Hey!" Nico and Hades exclaimed.

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after school detention for a month.**

"How often did that happen?" Apollo asked.

"About every other day,"Percy said.

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Grover,we need to talk to talk about your cover,"Dionysus criticized.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"When does it not?" Hermes asked.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture  
represents?"**

"He's not gonna know!" Clarisse snickered.

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

Percy stuck his tongue out at Clarisse.

Some of the Olympians shuddered remembering their father.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."**

"Because he didn't want to die so the mother-****er ate his own kids,"Demeter growled.

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"KING GOD?!?" Zeus yelled.

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them,** **right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up,** **he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

Several of the Olympians shuddered remembering being vomittited out of their father.

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

**"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"That's Percy for ya! Summarize the biggest war in history into 2 sentences."

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids."**

Annabeth balled her fist.

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?**

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"Well yeah! He's a centaur!" Thalia exclaimed.

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

"I do now," Percy once again corrected.

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"How is that a 'happy note'?"Artemis asked.

"Idk..Idk."

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"Cause they were," Percy grumbled.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

"Oooooooooooh! Percy is in troublllllllle!"Piper laughed.

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"That's because they have,"Hera spoke.

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"Only because he cared about you,"Thalia defended.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, swordpoint against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

"That sounds fun!" Leo shouted.

"It was,"Percy agreed.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

"Bet ya could now,"Annabeth challenged.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"He likely had,"Hades declared.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

Everyone looks at Zeus and Poseidon. "OK,who stole what?" Hestia asked.

"I don't know and I doubt Poseidon knows anything either. Remember these demigods are from the future!" Zeus defended.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

_Boy's are such idiots_ ,Artemis thought.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

"Bit harsh,"Grover mumbled.

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius."**

"Of course your not,your Percy!"Annabeth exclaimed.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

At this the whole group burst into laughter.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a** **little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her** sin"ce **Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a** **taxi and head home.**

"Mama's little boy!"Ares teased. Percy stuck his tongue out at the god of war.

 **She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I** **was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"She only did it because she was scared for you,because she loved you,"Grover told Percy.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

"Luxuries,such wonderful luxuries."

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

Thalia,Luke,and Annabeth all stood up "Where is this little mother-****er?!"Thalia asked.

"I need to kill her!"Luke agreed.

"Guys,chill! She's still stuck at Yancy. Relax!" Percy rushed. They sat back down weapons still in hand.

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"Dude! You are the only person who can ruin Cheetos for me!" Leo yelled a look on disgust on his face.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

"Here it comes!" Annabeth chuckled.

 **I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain,** **screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

"Finally,the little bitch got what she deserved!"Thalia said,sounding triumphant.

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

"Materialized? That's definitely a monster,"Hades concluded.

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

**"-the water-"**

**"-like it grabbed her-"**

"Because it did," Percy explained simply.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

"Duh!" almost all the demigods yelled.

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester.**

"Yeah! She needed evidence before she attacked,and you just gave it to her." Hera chimed up.

**"Now, honey-"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"Rule 101 of school! Never predict your punishment! It only makes it worse!"Hermes chuckled.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"What did I tell ya?" Hermes smiled.

"Dad!" the sons of Hermes say annoyingly.

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

"Ooooooo" Piper giggled,"Percy's in trouble!"

"Shut up,Piper!" Percy replied with a grin on his face.

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

"That's really loyal! He tried to take the blame for you!" Jason admired.

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

"Hmm...I wonder what monster it is?" Demeter mumbled.

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

"It's so cute when his beard trembles," Luke laughed.

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But-"**

**"You. Will. Stay. Here."**

"Bossy much?" Annabeth muttered.

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

"For what?" Luke asked.

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

"Oh,yeah!" Thalia started,"I'm gonna hurt this bitch where she lives!"

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

All the demigods shuttered. "Oh come on! It can't be that bad!" Ares teased.

"Bet." Percy remarked.

"Trust me big bro,you don't wanna make this bet!" Jason warned.

"Wait...Big bro?" Annabeth asked. 

"Ares is a son of Zeus and Hera,and I'm a demigod son of Zeus," Jason responded.

"Aw,come on! How bad can it be?" Ares mocked. Percy chuckled and a small grin spread across his face.

"Let's have some fun," he chuckled. He stood up and walked over to the gods. He chose to give them his full on Come-Here-So-I-Can-Stuff-My-Sword-Down-Your-Throat face. He closed his eyes,drew his sword,and took a breath. He opened his eyes. He stiffened his sword arm. His eyes widened. His eyebrows lowered towards his eyes. He let his breathing become untamed. He gritted his teeth. A small growl formed in his throat. He looked up. He made direct eye contact with the gods one by one. He stared them down. As he looked at them they each went very pale and started sweating. Ares was the last one to make eye contact with. Percy turned straight towards Ares. His growl loudend. Ares started to sweat.   
  


"Alright!" Ares finally shouted,"You win kid!" 

"Ha! Told ya!" Jason laughed. A large grin appeared on Percy's face. He returned his body back to normal and sat down.

"Shall I keep reading,please?" Luke inquired.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

"Dude!" Ethan exclaimed,"That should have been a dead give away!"

**How'd she get there so fast?**

"Seriously?!?" Thalia remarked,"How did he survive so long?!?!" 

"The book explains it,"Percy said simply.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"Your school counselor is not far off!" Athena remarked.

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

"So hold on!" Frank started,"You openly followed someone who could be a monster about to rip you to pieces?"

"I didn't know," Percy countered. 

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.  
**

"Chiron..."

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"It's never that simple," Hermes laughed.

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

"Duh!" Apollo scolded.

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

"Hmmmmm..."

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"That is not always the safe thing to do," Annabeth informed.

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"False!" Athena shouted as though it was a question.

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

Everybody looked at Zeus.

"Ok,this time it wasn't me!" Zeus defended.

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

"Less pain? What is happening?!" Hera inquired.

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

"Of course you didn't! You were 12!" Annabeth shouted.

Hades if possible became just a touch paler.

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

"Any chance you could hook me up with some snickers?" Jason asked.

 **Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever** **reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse,they were going to make me read the book.  
**

"I'll let you off the hook,solely because I have done that just a few times," Annabeth confessed.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't . . ."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the strangest thing happened.Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.  
**

"YOU SENT A FURY AFTER MY SON?!" Poseidon roared. 

"Dad,relax. I've faced way worse. Besides,Hades thought I had stolen something from him. He just wanted it back," Percy cut in. Jason handed Thalia twenty drachmas,grudgingly.

**Things got even stranger.**

" They always do."

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front the museum a minute before,wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery,holding a pen in his hand.**

**“What ho, Percy!” he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

"You better catch it,Seaweed Brain," Annabeth told Percy.

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out  
of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn’t a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner’s bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"Riptide. . ." Poseidon whispered.

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"You better not,Jackson," Clarisse said.

**She snarled, “Die, honey!” And she flew straight at me.**

"As a pose to,what? Flying out the window?" Luke sarcastically asked.

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water.**

"Not bad for a beginner twelve year old," Silena complimented.

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**I was alone.  
**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.  
**

**Mr. Brunner wasn’t there. Nobody was there but me.**

"Good thing too, it would've taken a lot of effort to make all the mortals forget something like that," Hermes explained.

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must’ve been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"Magic mushrooms?" Hazel asked.

"I was had a very hyperactive imagination," Percy explained.

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

  
**It had started to rain.**  
**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still** **standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me,** **she said, “I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt.”**

"Who?" almost everyone in the room asked.

**I said, “Who?”**

**“Our teacher. Duh!”**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.** **She just rolled her eyes and turned away.** **I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

  
**He said, “Who?”** **But he paused first, and he wouldn’t look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"It looks as though someone needs lying lessons," Hermes chuckled.

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he’d never moved. I went over to him. He looked up, a little distracted. “Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson.”**

"That's the start of a perfect lie," Apollo smiled.

**“The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher.”**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn’t even realized I was still holding it. “Sir,” I said, “where’s Mrs. Dodds?” He stared at me blankly.**

**“Who?” He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. “Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"That's the end of that chapter," Luke told everyone.


	3. Author's Note

Hey y'all. I know it's been some time since my last update. I'm so sorry for the wait,but I am going to try to be updating as soon as possible. I also want to announce that i have an account on WattPad. It is called 'PartyChild'. I am going to try and take some of the stories from here and post them here,and vise-versa. Once more, I am so,so,so sorry for the wait.

Peace out!

-kitten_honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try to update as regularly as possibly,so so sorry.


End file.
